Amaru Vassago
Amaru Vassago(アマル・ヴァッサーゴ; Amaru vu~assāgo) ''is the main female protagonist of High School DxD: Aegis. She is a devil from the famous Vassago clan, as well as a second-year student of Kuoh academy, together with her Queen Hajime Nanami and pawn Rhea. A cheerful and bubbly girl, her dream is to be just like her idol, Rias Gremory. Born in the prime era before it's complete destruction by Issei's final struggle against 666, Amaru is the daughter of one of the current Satans, Marcenas Lucifer, and the younger sister of Berolina Vassago. Appearance Amaru is an extremely attractive 17 years-old student, with a buxom and curvilinear body. She has long, wavy salmon-coloured hair and pink eyes, inherited from her Allocer blood. As a student at Kuoh academy, she wears the school's female uniform of White lines shirt, black cape-corset combination and magenta skirt. After the events of the '''Heretic Dragon arc', Amaru now has a string of hair tinted green, caused from her Vassago blood, a bandaged right arm where the original one used to be and bright purple eyes slightly slitted due to her Alastor heritage. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic power -''' Amaru was born with an innate enourmous stock of magical power, enough to surpass a regular high-class devil, and after four years of training, it only developed more to the point she's only under the original Rookie Four in power. She also shown to be a potential athlete. 'Flight -' Being a devil, Amaru can fly using her wings. Vassago Lineage As a member of Vassago, Amaru possesses the ability to nullify the abilities of people or objects, and, unlike Belial's worthless, she doesn't have to understand the properties of the ability in order to nullify it. * '''Null Stardust(ヌルスターダスト; Nurusutādasuto) -'' An ability which she developed during volume 6 during her Allocer phase, in which she uses small spheres of demonic in rapid successions, much more like a gattling gun, that, when hitting a target, both does damage and nullifies their ability. Allocer Lineage Being descendent of the Allocer clan from her grandmother Mavis's side, Amaru inherited from her the typical Allocer ability to morph part of her body into that of any mammal such as wolfs, cats and birds, as well as super strength, super senses and a sensitive sixth sense. Alastor Lineage Daughter of Marcenas Lucifer, former Alastor, Amaru inherited from him typical the Alastor metamorphosis ability, as well as super strength, super senses and sensitive sixth sense. However, she refused to use them up until recently. * '''Baal-Zebub Curse:' Like Berolina, Amaru has the ability to morph part of her body to of an insect's. In her case, Amaru has the ability to morph and sprout two beautiful butterfly-like feathery wings from her lower back, enhancing her own powers and senses. She can also produce strong net-like strings from her hands and mouth, and produce sound-based illusions. Trivia * Her appearance and image are based on the God of Love from the In another one with my smartphone series. * Amaru's name is derived from the Pokémon Aurorus ((Japanese: アマルルガ 'Amaru'ruga). Development & Creation Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Characters (Aegis) Category:Female (Aegis) Category:Devil Heir/Heiress